


Beating Suns

by raggamuffin44



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mando gets angry at reader, Mando regrets losing it at you, fluffy make up, obviously you guys can't catch a break with the child, she goes to town to leave him be for a while, so you get into some trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: The Mandalorian and reader are together, and she helps care for the Child while Mando is out collecting bounties. The Crest malfunctions, and reader makes the damage worse while trying to help. Mando loses his cool and gets angry at her. She takes the Child to the local town while Mando cools off. She gets into some trouble with a bounty droid, and Mando tries to find her in town to apologise, only to find her jacket in the middle of town after an explosion.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Kudos: 100





	Beating Suns

Mando had landed the Crest on Tatooine for a routine trip to a market for supplies. During the landing, you were jostled about a fair bit, and while you made sure the Child was okay, Mando left the ship, and when you followed him after a few minutes, you found him wrestling with a piece of jagged metal that had come loose from the side of the ship.

“Here, let me help.” You offered as you pulled your sleeves up and neared Mando.

“ _I’ve got it_.” From his tone, you assumed the glare he wore underneath the helmet matched the one that reflected off of it from the twin suns beating down on you.

You held your arms up in mock defence and simply moved under the shade of the closest engine to watch him work, waiting for the inevitable bowing of his helmet and silent request for help. That did not come, however, which you found odd, but didn’t question it.

When he disappeared inside the ship to find the appropriate tool to help him, you noticed the Child appear seemingly out of nowhere, and attempt to reach for the area full of exposed wires Mando was working on. You flew forward, aiming to pick the Child up and move him away, but you tripped on your way there, and as you tumbled over, you knocked one small piece of metal that sliced through some wires.

“ _Kriff_ …” you sighed as you assessed the damages, before staring back at the Child’s wide eyes as he watched you, “This is your fault, you little womp rat.”

You couldn’t stay angry at the little guy though, the expression on his face quickly changing your own into a smile. This smile was wiped off your face as soon as you heard the sigh from behind you.

“What did I _just_ tell you?!”

“I’m sorry, Din. The Child was trying to get at the wires and I tripped trying to grab him, and I knocked a-“

“Just stop, Y/N. Stop. Why can’t you just listen to me. For _once_ in your life. That was an easy fix, and now… Maker knows how long it’ll take to rewire that circuit-board. Thanks a lot.”

“Din, I’m-“

“I don’t want to hear it. Just go inside and try not to break anything else… or is that too difficult for you?” His tone was like ice, and you wiped your eyes as you briskly walked back into the Crest, collapsing to the floor once you were inside.

After a few minutes, the Child joined you and made his way into your lap, reaching up to your face and wiping a tear away. You smiled at that, giving him a tight squeeze before wrapping him in some fabric and attaching him to your front, grabbing a few things and quietly leaving the ship.

“Let’s give your dad some time to cool down, do some exploring. How does that sound?” The Child babbled up at you in response and you put your finger to your lips as you slipped out of the ship and down the ramp and ran for the cover of the closest ship. Once you were safely behind that, you wrapped a scarf around your head and over the Child’s head to protect you both from the heat of the suns while you walked.

You didn’t really know where you were going. You figured you’d hit the town soon enough, and you could buy the supplies you needed, bring them back to the ship and save Din the trouble of having to come to town later after fixing the ship. You were too deep in your thoughts about Din shouting at you, that you failed to hear the familiar beep of a tracking fob following you.

Meanwhile, back at the Crest, Din was starting to feel guilty about how he reacted earlier. You were only trying to the keep the Child safe. That was technically your job, after all… He sighed and finished up the last few wires before walking back up the ramp. He found the hangar suspiciously empty.

“Y/N?” He called your name repeatedly and received no reply. He checked your cot, his own, the refresher and lastly, the cockpit. When you and the Child were nowhere to be found, he entered panic mode.

“ _Kriff_ , Y/N.” He muttered when he saw your footprints lead away from the ship, and he cursed himself for not spotting them earlier. He quickly ran back inside and grabbed his rifle before following your trail into town.

You chatted to the Child aimlessly and he babbled back while you were at the market, buying the supplies you needed for the ship. You looked through your bag, making sure you’d picked everything up that you needed, before smiling down at the Child and starting the walk back to the Crest. At some point, you’d taken your jacket off and tied it round your shoulders, the heat of the suns getting to you. This felt nice in the heat, but it worked to your disadvantage when a bounty droid grabbed it from behind you and yanked it, pulling you backwards with it. You fell to the ground, your arms instantly coming up to cradle the Child.

“Hand the asset over immediately, and I will spare you.”

“Let’s just be civil here, and move away from the market. These people don’t need to be involved in this. This is just between you and I, nobody else has to get hurt.” You slowly began to stand up, holding your hands up.

The droid pointed a blaster at you and gestures for you to walk to your left, towards a more open area of the town, and you quickly did as it said, forgetting about your jacket on the ground in your haste. You were relieved to see the locals were all packing up and moving away, and you whispered down to the Child that everything was going to be okay. You walked until the droid told you to stop, and you turned to face it again, keeping your arms up.

“Now, give me the asset.”

“Okay, I just need to unwrap him.” You pointed towards the fabric wrapped around your torso.

The droid gestures for you to continue, though pulled out an extra blaster. As you unwrapped the fabric slowly, you pulled a blaster out from the waistband of your trousers, breathing slowly.

“I won’t hand it over to you until you put your weapons away. I’m unarmed, you can see that. My jacket is back over there, it contains the only weapon I have to my name.” You pleaded, and surprisingly, the IG unit actually put its blasters away.

You almost felt bad, but you grabbed your blaster and shot the droid in the centre of its chest, setting off its self destruct sequence, and you made a run for it.

The sound of a loud explosion made Din double his efforts and all but sprint to cover the last little distance to the town.

He weaved his way through panicked market-goers, pulling his rifle out. He assumed you’d be in the middle of whatever was going down, so ran in the opposite direction of everyone else, towards the blast.

He stopped cold in his tracks when a crowd of locals cleared and he saw your jacket laying on the floor among other belongings from the rest of the market. It _could_ be anybody’s, but he knew that jacket anywhere. He’d sneaked many glances at you in it, and you’d always blush when you realised he was looking at you.

He picked it up and held it tightly as he continued his search. He couldn’t give up hope. Not yet. He _couldn’t_ let his last words to you be in anger.

He soon found the remains of the IG unit, and immediately knew it must’ve been here for the Child. He had his rifle raised as he scoured the nearby area, looking for any signs you might be alive.

All of a sudden, he heard a sharp cry, and the relief instantly washed over him. He’d recognise that little womp rat’s cry anywhere.

“Y/N? Where are you?” He shouted, slinging the rifle over his shoulder.

“Over here!” He followed the sound of your shaky voice and saw your hand wave from behind a pile of crates, and sprinted over to you.

“Are you okay?!” He practically shouts as he rounds the corner to find you curled into a ball and cradling the Child against your chest.

“We’re okay.” You’re taking deep breaths in between sentences, “We’re _okay_. We’re _fine_.” Din thinks you’re talking more to yourself than to him, but he checks you over and sees no major injuries so helps you up and you walk back to the Crest in silence.

The fact that he’s holding onto you so tightly should be an indicator that he isn’t still mad at you from before, but your mind isn’t working at full capacity right now, and you can’t help the few tears that escape your eyes when you think of the anger that led you to run for the town earlier, once the Crest is in view.

Though it was almost imperceptible through the helmet, Din heard a little sniffle and turned to look at you, only to find the tears streaming down your cheeks. He abruptly stopped and stood in front of you, “Are you hurt?”

You shook your head and tried to carry on walking but his hands on your shoulders allowed no room for escape, “What’s wrong?”

“I was just so worried, Din. You were so angry earlier, and I thought if I could go to town to get the supplies we needed, maybe you wouldn’t be as angry anymore. But turns out I can’t even do a simple _supply run_ without messing things up. I’m so so-“ you were cut off by him pulling you into his chest. He was cautious not the crush the Child, who was still strapped to your chest, but wrapped his arms round you nonetheless, and you melted into his touch, bringing your arms around his middle.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m the one who acted like a jackass. I know you were only trying to help. I’m just not fond of Tatooine, and the prospect of being here an extra day or two pushed me over the edge, and I know that’s no excuse to snap at you. I’m sorry. This town isn’t safe, and I didn’t want to keep you and the kid here longer than needs be. I just can’t wait to get out of here.” He pulled back and though you couldn’t see his face, you could tell guilt was written all over it.

“Come on, let’s just get back to the ship and get off this planet. Then you can stop worrying about me.” You smiled and started to walk, grabbing one of his hands and dragging him along with you.

“I don’t think a day will ever come when I don’t worry about you, Y/N.” He spoke softly as the pair of you walked up the ramp. Once he flicked the switch for the ramp, he put his hands on either side of your face and rested his helmeted forehead atop yours for a few seconds. Then he straightened up and made his way to the cockpit.

You couldn’t wipe the smile off of your face as you unwrapped the Child from your chest, putting him on the ground as you folded up the fabric. Din had never actually told you the significance of the forehead touch - or the _keldabe_ \- but you’d read about it when you first joined him on the Crest, when you wanted to familiarise yourself with the culture so you wouldn’t accidentally offend. You blushed at the thought of the Mandalorian essentially giving you a kiss. Your smile only grew when you heard him chatting to the Child, who’d already made his way up to the cockpit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my tumblr @buckyodinson and send on in some requests for some of Pedro's charatcers!


End file.
